The present invention relates to a wound dressing and more particularly to a wound dressing comprising a bandage and suitable for use in first aid.
At the present time, many different types of wound dressing exist, and it is preferable to utilise one type of wound dressing where it is necessary to staunch a strong flow of blood and it is preferable to utilise another type of wound dressing where a large external wound has to be bandaged. Thus it is necessary, in any particular case, to select which type of wound dressing is to be utilised. This is a disadvantage, since in an emergency situation, the selection and obtaining of the correct wound dressing can cause an undesirable delay.